pribehy_xanfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Druidé
Obecné informace Druidové jsou strážci světa, kteří následují cestu přírody, moudrost Prastarých a Cenaria, léčení a péče o životy a svět. Příroda znamená pro druidy křehkou rovnováhu, v níž i nejmenší nerovnováha může vytvořit bouřlivý zmatek i v té nejklidnější obloze. Druidové čerpají tuto sílu z divoké energie (nebo také energie divočiny) a používají ji k ovládnutí sil přírody a k jejich změnám. Druid je ke své cestě často předurčen již od útlého věku života, najdou se však i výjimky. Žijí velmi duchovním životem. Uznávají a respektují každého ducha, jako samostatný život a ctí bohyni Elune (Tauři znají pod názvem „Mu’sha“, neboli Měsíc), coby jediného pravého boha Azerothu. Pokud hledají radu, znamení či zásah duchů, žádají jej prosbou. Mohou prosit bohyni Elune a nebo i další, mocné duchy lesa (Ty, převážně o významnější prosby). Své lesy otevřeně nabízí těmto duchům, jako útočiště, čímž se zároveň zavazují chránit i je. S druidismem a zemí jsou spojeni také dryády a stromovci. Někteří zkušení a oddaní druidové zvládli své schopnosti posunout výš, díky náklonosti k duchům a spjatostí s přírodou, čímž docílili toho, že se částečně nechali přírodou a duchy poznamenat. Mohou se v krajní nouzi, nebo čase potřeby přeměnit na podobu, jež jim propůjčí aspekt, ke kterému je druid nejvíce nakloněn. To se však povede pouze trpělivým a pokorným druidům, kteří již pochopili význam souznění a spojitosti mezi bytostmi. Významnou součástí druidismu a jejich spojení se světem byl také strom světa Nordrassil, který nočním elfům dával jejich nesmrtelnost, a v současnosti pak Teldrassil, Koruna země. Druidismus je svým způsobem značně omezen. Pokud se procházíte po nazelenalé louce, či hustou stezkou v pralese, jste ve výhodě. Ocitnete-li se však mimo přírodní prostředí, zvládnutí takovýchto schopností bude těžší nebo nemožné. Pod zemí nelze přivolat slabý déšť, když nemůžete vstoupit do kontaktu s oblohou. Změna podoby Ve světě se najdou i velice zkušení druidové, kteří zvládli docílit částečného soužití s přírodou a darem jim byla propůjčena moc bytostmi, které někteří nazývají aspekty. Aspekt nepropůjčí svoji moc jen tak někomu. Přírodní energie je velice citlivá a může způsobit čiré zlo, pokud ji někdo používá bezhlavě. Právě proto aspekt svého druida posílá na stezkou plnou zkoušek, na které musí prokázat svou duchovní oddanost a správné úmysly. Jakmile prokáže, že je hoden, musí se naučit ovládnout schopnost přeměny, aby jej nepohltila navždy. Změna podoby funguje formou prosby svého aspekta, ten může dotyčnému kdykoli schopnost vzít. Stává se tak zejména v případech, kdy druid často používá přeměnu v nevhodných momentech, k ještě nevhodnějším účelům. Je potřeba si uvědomit, že vám aspekt tuto moc, bez pádného důvodu a příslibu nevydá a pokud slib porušíte, riskujete ztrátu kontaktu se svým aspektem, ne-li hůře. Podoba se dále rozlišuje dle zaměření na konkrétní cestu druidismu. Nejznáměnší cesty Druida Druid Divočiny Druid of the Wild Aspekt: Samotná flora a fauna, holá divočina Podoba: Kočkovitá šelma Druidi Divočiny jsou velmi pohyblivý a živý druh svého oboru. Jejich zbroj je velmi podobná ostatním, lehká a dobře nositelná, kvůli pohyblivosti a spojení s přírodou. Druidi Divočiny se často vyzrazují svojí divokostí a obratností, která je oproti ostatním výrazně vyšší. Zároveň se nerad (čtěte Ne často) váže ke společnosti a raději tráví chvíle v lesích. Většinou zná své okolí velmi dobře a rychleji se dokáže orientovat. Dojde-li k boji, využije svých drápů a tesáků ve zvířecí podobě, ke zneškodnění nepřítele a ochraně přírody. Mezi jeho přednosti patří obratnost, vytrvalost a orientace. aut. Ne, nemá zabudovanou GPS Některé případy hovoří o událostech, kdy se druid divočiny sžil s přírodou na tolik, až zcela přišel o rozum a stal se, sám sobě i ostatním, zvířetem. Méně známé legendy praví o druidovi, kterému po dlouhém pobytu mimo civilizaci vyrostl zakrnělý kočičí ocas. Kdo však tyto pověsti bere vážně, je některým záhadou. = Druid Drápu Druid of the Claw Aspekt: Bratři Ursol a Ursoc Podoba: Medvěd Druidi Drápu jsou známi svou pomalejší pohyblivostí, oproti jiným cestám druidismu. Důsledkem je toho mohutnost a maskularita těla, která mu brání dělat prduké pohyby. Jejich činy v boji si žádají být v první linii a právě proto, se jako jediní navlékají do tvrdých kožených vrstev a částí zbroje, která je chrání před vážnějšími útoky. Zároveň je však omezuje v pohybu. Postupem času nabírají Druidi Drápu na hmotnosti a především ochlupení těla nebo také rychlejší růst nehtů a vousů. O tvrdosti a hrubosti pokožky není třeba déle mluvit. Především se jako jediný (včetně pár výjimek) stravuje i zvířecím masem, které mu dodá živiny potřebné k zachování jeho velké síly a uživení svalstva. Doba přeměny je však výrazně delší, oproti některým cestám, neboť vyžaduje více soustředění a sil. Druidi Drápu často velmi intenzivně reagují na své okolí v boji, snažíc se ochránit bratry a sestry. Pokud v takovém snažení selže, obvykle se sám uvrhne do temných koutů podceňování sebe sama. Následovník Medvědích Bratrů je správně společensky založený, hovoří především jen pokud to situace vyžaduje, ale rád sleduje dění ve svém okolí. Mezi jeho přednosti patří síla a odolnost. Pro některé i hrubší hlas. Druid Pařátu Druid of the Talon Aspekt: Aviana, paní stromu G‘Hanir Podoba: Dravec (pták, havran) Druidi Pařátu jsou moudři členové řádu, jejichž chytrost nepřekoná žádná z ostatních cest druidismu. Obvykle jsou to oni, kdo zastávají vyšších postavení ve společnosti, neboť jsou jejich rady respektovány a vyhledávány. Rady jsou především moudré a rozvážné (né žádné hlouposti a nesmysly), především proto, že si druidi nejdříve promyslí svá slova a až poté se o ně dělí s ostatními. Nosívají vůbec nejlehčí ošacení, většina zejména lehké róby, nebo jejich napodobeniny. Ačkoliv jsou stále strážci rovnováhy a veškeré divočiny, mnohými jsou bráni jako také jako diplomaté a dle toho se také většina obléká. Druidi Pařátu hovoří pomalu, zřetelně a neunáhleně. Rádi se zapojují do rozhovorů a diskuzí, zároveň jsou velmi aktivními osobnostmi, zejména v hledání tajů minulosti. Druidi Pařátu jsou silně společensky založení druidi. Patří mezi mentory, diplomaty nebo jen spřádače vědomostí v zájmu přírody. Také se vyznačují svojí učenlivostí. Jejich přednostmi jsou silná vědění, inteligence a rozvaha. Mezi druidy je známo, že je tato cesta jedna z nejobtížnějších a získat podporu aspektu na proměnu je životním cílem samo o sobě. Druid Parohu Druid of the Antler Aspekt: Malorne, nebo také Apa’ro (jazykem Taurahe) Podoba: Jelen O těchto druidech se mluví pouze v legendách. Nikdo neví, jak takoví druidové začínají a jestli jsou vůbec nějací žijící příslušníci, je hádanka i pro většinu ostatních druidů. Jejich pouto s přírodou bude velice silné a jejich vzdělanost taktéž, na vysoké úrovni. Je také velmi pravděpodobné, že se stávají součástí kruhu Elune, Malorneho i Cenariuse. Druid Hlubin Druid of the Deeps Aspekt: Tortolla Podoba: Tuleň, mořská želva a různé další Druidi Hlubin se liší od ostatních liší především vyšším zájmem k tvorům vody a k vodnímu ekosystému samotnému. Jejich oděv se nikterak neliší od ostatních, při trávení času ve vodě však upřednostňují polonahost. Jejich zájem o povrch je podstatně menší, ale přesto i ten má své místo v jejich poslání. Jejich vědomosti jsou zaměřeny na podvodní život, případně hojení různorodých vodních rostlin. Takový druid se povětšinou prozrazuje tím, že tráví čas nejčastěji někde u pláže. Ke společnosti svých bratrů a sester se však vrací velice rád, a má-li s kým sdílet zájem o vodní organismus, zvyšuje se šance nárůstu jejich sil. Společensky aktivní druid, který rád přijme výzvu, přiměřenou jeho silám. Uklidňujícím se pro něj stává zvuk šumějícího moře a jeho vln. Mezi jeho přednosti patří především vědění, vytrvalost a lepší orientace ve vodních hlubinách. = Druid Háje Druid of the Grove Aspekt: Ivus, Pán lesa Podoba: Treant Druidi Háje se zaměřují na léčení a hojení. S přírodou mají téměř nejsilnější pouto, protože se snaží svůj volný čas trávit v lese nebo okolí s lesy a promluvami k nim. Ošacení se snaží volit, co nejvolnější a nejvhodnější pro pohyb v lese. Druidi Háje se snaží co nejvíce vyhýbat cestám, stezkám a samotným osadám a městům (mimo Kaldorei osady). Na rozdíl od Druidů Drápu se prochází nejčastěji bez obuvi, pro lepší kontakt se zemí, který je pro ně zcela nezbytný. Je o nich obecně známo, že mají nejsilnější pouto v lese, neb duch Ivuse se nachází v každém kmenu po celém Azerothu. To na druhou stranu znamená, že jsou mimo lesy o hodně slabší a jejich vědění moci Pána lesa například do města nedosahuje. Druidi Háje jsou komunikativní a mají rádi společnost svých bratří a sester, nicméně by si raději povídali se stromy. Mezi jejich přednosti patří neobvyklá moc v prostředí lesů, vyšší znalosti hojení a nadání pro herbalistiku. Osamělý Druid Lone Druid Aspekt: Žádný konkrétní, divočina, flóra Podoba: Není Tito druidové se rozhodli neuctívat žádného z aspektů, místo toho se raději rozhodli věnovat celý svůj čas přírodě a proto s ní mají téměř nejsilnější pouto. Protože neuctívají jiné aspekty, jejich síla netkví ve změně vzhledu a svém zvýhodnění v této podobě, ale ve spojení s přírodou a proto jejich kouzla mají větší efekt než u ostatních druidů. Ačkoliv se o nich říká, že jsou osamělými chodci, je možné se střetnout s jedinci, které dobrovolně doprovází zvířecí společník. Zakázané cesty Druidů. Druid Tesáku Druid of the Fang Aspekt: Neznámý Podoba: Had Druidi Tesáku přijali hada, jako jejich totem a jsou spřízněni s hady všeho druhu. Tato organizace je nejrozšířenější v The Barrens, kam byli vysláni pro navrácení rovnováhy do tohoto kraje. Nešťastnou náhodou byl jeden ze známých zachránců této oblasti lapen Noční můrou ve Smaragdovém snu, čímž spolu s dalšími omylem přivedli do Wailing Caverns zlo, v podobě hadích nestvůr. Je obecně známo, že tito druidi neradi chodí v robách a upřednostňují ošacení, které jim dovoluje volnější pohyb v jeskyních a lesích, kde konec konců tráví čas nejčastěji. Zkušení Druidi Tesáku zvládnou vyjednat spojenectví mezi jimi samotnými a hady. Ti se poté stávají velkou pomocí při jejich boku. Druid Tesáku se také zaměřuje na ovládnutí blesků, což vyžaduje dlouhý a trpělivý cvik. Tato cesta je obecně známá, jako zakázaná cesta a mohou se jí vydat pouze prozkoušení a poučení druidi, o kterých získává přehled základna v Moonglade s Cenairovým Kruhem. Mezi jeho přednosti patří alchemystické nadání, umění ovládat blesk a umění uvést jedince i skupinu do spánku. Druid Kosy Druid of the Scythe Aspekt: Goldrinn Podoba: Worgen O těchto druidech je známé, že jejich existence je zakázaná, kvůli nezvladatelné podobě. Ti, jenž uctívali vlčího poloboha Goldrinna, byli uzavřeni do Smaragdového snu. Často propadají své zuřivosti a vlčím instinktům. Od klasických druidů se jejich moc neliší, až na své silné zvířecí chování a agresivitu. Fyzické změny se mohou projevit na výraznějším růstu ochlupení, vlasů i vousů či dokonce i obočí, jako tomu je u Druidů Drápu. Jejich ošacení bývá obyčejně ladící ke standardům a nepřekážející, ačkoliv většina upřednostňovala více upnuté ošacení. Jsou-li ve společnosti neznámých osob, raději se stahují do ústraní, kde se cítí bezpečně. Obdobně jako u Druidů Divočiny, jejich znalosti a síla odpovídají standardům ostatních druidů. = Druid Noční můry Druid of the Nightmare Aspekt: Nightmare – Noční můra Podoba: Různé entity se zápornou karmou – obrovský škorpion, jedovatý pavouk etc. Tito druidi jsou zvrácené a poskvrněné bytosti. Jejich účel a cíl je poskvrnit nebo zničit přírodu a její ochránce. Těžko říci jestli vlastně mají své myšlení. Ošacují se tak, aby vynikly. Příliš se nezabývají tím, zda budou odhaleni, neboť jediné, po čem tato sekta touží, je živě rostoucí zkáza mimo Sen. Oblečení volí tmavých barev. Druidi Kosy nestárnou. Časem se na nich projevují pouze poskvrnění a přeměna, v podobě růstu chapadel nebo jiné deformace těla. Druid Ohně Druid of the Flame Aspekt: Ragnaros Podoba: Ohnivý tvor (Záleží na jejich předchozí proměně. Nejčastěji to je ohnivá kočka, fenix a nebo plamený škorpion) Druidi Ohně jsou vyvrheli a pokroucenými druidy, stejně jako Druidové Noční můry. Otočili se zády k Cenariovi a přírodní cestě druidismu, což vedlo k uctívání Pána ohně, Ragnarose. Spolupracují nebo přímo slouží i Twilight Hammer a proto byly označeni jako členové této sekty. Jejich schopnosti se od obyčejných druidů příliš neliší, vezmeme-li v potaz, že dokáží vládnout mocí ohně. Jsou téměř stejné, ovšem zahrnují pod své schopnosti i manipulace s plameny a ohnivými tvory, jako například ohnivé želvy či serpenti. Jejich touha je pohltit svět plameny a změnit jej v popel. Je možné je rozeznat od standartních cest na první pohled. Druidi Ohně se prozrazují zejména žhnoucími zorničkami i popáleninami na těle. Oblékají se do rudých a oranžových barev, jimiž prezentují svoji cestu. 4.png|Možná podoba Druidů Divočiny 5.png|Možná podoba Druidů Drápu 6.png|Možná podoba Druidů Pařátu Bez názvu-2.png|Možná podoba Druidů Hlubin Bez názvu-3.png|Možná podoba Druidů Parohu Smaragdový sen Původně vytvořený titány, Smaragdový Sen je samostatná rovina existence, která existuje mimo fyzický svět. Smaragdový Sen je alternativní Azeroth, ve kterém má přírodní energie nejvyšší sílu. Druidové zde mohou naslouchat a setkávat se se svými aspekty, trénovat svou sílu či rozmlouvat s bytostmi, které jinde naleznout nemohou. Původním záměrem Smaragdového snu, bylo umožnit Yseře, hlídat Azeroth zevnitř Snu. Druid (Pozn. aut. ale i ostatní bytosti jsou schopné se dostat do smaragdového snu, avšak druid je zde nejlepším průvodcem) může vstoupit do Smaragdového snu buď prostřednictvím portálů, které existují v Azerothu, nebo prostřednictvím snění. Jako jednotlivec vstupuje do Snu, opustí své fyzické tělo a jako duch (Spektrální podoba) se zjeví ve Snu. Druidové kteří se dostali do Snu díky snění, jsou ohroženi fyzickým světem. Když jsou mimo své tělo mohou být lehce napadnuti v případě smrti, druid zůstane navždy ve Smaragdovém Snu ve formě limba. A právě proto v době války, odcházeli především muži do The Borrow Den (Brloh, Sniště, zimoviště), kde uvedli své tělo do dlouhé hibernace. Myšlenkami však stoupili do Snu, kde se mohli učit od samotných stvořitelů. Spojení druidů s Azerothem a jeho duchy je velmi silné a jeho důležitou součástí je schopnost vstupovat do Yseřina Smaragdového snu, sféry Azerothu neposkvrněné civilizací. Jest známo, že samotný Malfurion Stormrage v něm již několikrát strávil více času, než by bylo záhodno. Právě díky Smaragdovému snu lze kromě Cenariova syna Remula a bratra Zaetara, za patronku druidů považovat i Tu ze sna, zelenou dračici Yseru. RolePlay (RP servery) Zákazy a doporučení Bezúčelové chození mezi ostatními rasami (i té svojí) v podobě, kterou mu propůjčil aspekt a následné mazlení se s ostatními, rozhodně není v pořádku. Takové chování se trestá, odebráním možnosti přeměňovat se, aspektem. V lepším případě ztráta moci a odvrácení se od hráče. Pokud se druid promenáduje po lese ve zvířecí podobě, je povinné počítat s rizikem smrti. Lovec, který přišel do lesa lovit, jistě nemůže odhadnout pravou podobu tvora. Ve většině případech se proti tomu nelze odvolat. Je-li druid po povrchem zemským, obklopen kameny a nemožnosti zahlédnout oblohu, stává se pro něj takřka nemožné ovládnou přírodní síly. Proto musí předvídat, že se nevydá do nebezpečných míst, kde se nedokáže bránit. Pro hráče, které tento článek zaujal a rozhodli se začít hrát Druida, by bylo vhodné, kdyby od začátku hry hráli tzv. „novice“, které bude učit zkušenější hráč ve hře. Taková forma výuky v praxi je nejlepší možnost, jak se rychle dostat pod kůži druida. I já tímto způsobem začínal a proto rád pomůžu i méně zkušeným hráčům. Je to Xkrát lepší, než se připojit do hry a začít si hrát ze zápalu na Malfuriona, případně Hamuula. Zdroje * wowwikipedia.com * mythia.forumczech.cz (Eridias) * spectrus.cz * Tattoo Kategorie:Články schválené adminem